


Part of That World

by MarsInsane



Series: Part of That World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on Disney’s The Little Mermaid, Drarry, M/M, mermaid!au, merman!harry, prince!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Harry had always been fascinated by humans, trinkets, and life above water. Stumbling across a handsome shiny Prince made the yearning stronger. What if he could be part of that world?Based on Disney’s The Little Mermaid.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: Part of That World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724677
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been on a Disney kick and while watching The Little Mermaid I suddenly wanted to write a Drarry.
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> -Merpeople in this have creature forms that they can either willingly turn into or get startled into changing into when emotions run high. For example: Ron turns into a fish taking on the roll of Flounder but when he’s a merman he looks like Ron Weasley but with a tail.
> 
> -On a personal note, I tend to write things dialogue heavy and be a bit vague with scenery. If something seems unclear let me know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading.

“There it is Ron.” A young black haired merman with such a dark green tail that it looked black said as he stared excitedly at the new shipwreck he found. “Isn’t it amazing?” His best friend, a red headed merman with a blue tail floated up next to him to take a look. 

“Amazing? More like creepy. Can we go now?” Ron said as he folded his pale freckled arms. They were in one of many ship graveyards so the wrecks all looked the same to him. 

“What? Getting cold fins?” His friend asked teasingly. Ron puffed up a little. 

“No way.” Ron boasted but deflated as his friend took off heading straight for the ship without looking around. “Harry! That’s open water!”

“So?” Harry shouted back. 

Ron quickly followed not wanting to lose sight of his best friend. Harry was looking through portholes until he got to one that was unblocked. Ron peered into the ship looking worried. It looked really creepy. 

“Do we have to go in?” Ron asked sounding worried. 

“Of course not. I’ll go in and you can watch for sharks.” Harry teased as he easily slipped in. Ron nodded. 

“Right. Shar- SHARKS?!” Ron yelped. A cloud a bubbles surrounded him as he transformed from merman to his full fish form. He was orange with bright blue stripes. They weren’t quite sure what sort of fish he was because he was too big to be a clownfish but not flat enough to be a flounder. He swam into the porthole, got stuck for a second, and then when he got free he barreled straight into Harry. 

“Oh Ron. I wasn’t serious.” Harry said as he steadied his now fishy best friend. He held him until he stopped shaking. 

“I knew that.” Ron said as Harry let him go. He squeaked when Harry gasped. 

“Oh Ron! Isn’t it beautiful?” Harry asked as he saw a new trinket that looked like a small silver version of the king’s trident. 

Ron looked around nervously feeling like something was wrong but not sure what. He stuck close to Harry though, who was being quite thorough with his looking. Ron wished he’d hurry up. 

“Harry... can we go now?” Ron whimpered. He was starting to get a very bad feeling as Harry picked up another curious item.

“Relax, Ron.” Harry said holding the oddly curved item up closer to his face.

Ron slowly turned around to look out the giant window only to come face to face with a great white shark’s teeth. It’s mouth opened wide. Ron sprang into action a second before the shark chomped through the glass, directly where he had been.

“SHARK! SHARK! SHARK!” Ron screamed as he darted around the enclosed space. The shark trying to follow him awkwardly in the enclosed space.

Ron barreled into Harry a second time. Harry kicked a thing in front of him at the shark, barely slowing it down, as he held Ron and swam up through the ship. He could hear the shark behind them as he swam back towards the porthole they had entered in. However, his bag full of treasure snagged on a protruding piece of wood. He let go of Ron to swim back and grab it, barely avoiding the extremely cranky shark’s teeth. Ron had swam to the porthole but was once again stuck until Harry pushed him out using his momentum.

The shark tore through the ship wall and continued to give chase. Ron fell behind as they swam away and ran into a mast, dazing him and making him float down to the ocean floor. Harry dropped his bag and quickly dove after his friend. He swam through a large metal circle catching his friend before he hit the sand. Harry quickly pulled back through the circle, the shark trying to follow. Fortunately the shark was too big to fit through so it ended up stuck.

“That’s what you get.” Ron said sticking his tongue out at the shark as Harry leisurely picked up his fallen bag of treasure. Ron yelped as the shark bit at him.

“Maybe you are a guppy.” Harry teased as he started swimming up and away.

“Oi! I am not!” Ron yelled following after Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns what his newly acquired treasures are from his friend.

“Seamus!” Harry yelled. A seagull lounging on a nest on a rock sat up to look around. He then grabbed the telescope he had on his head and looked through the wide end, seeing Harry and Ron in the distance.

“Ahoy! Harry!” Seamus yelled. “How you doing?!” He kept yelling until he lowered the telescope suddenly having Harry and Ron at his rock. “Whoa fast swimmer.”

“Seamus! Look what I found!” Harry said excitedly. Seamus fell out of his nest to have a look in Harry’s bag, stepping on Ron’s fishy head along the way.

“What do we have.... wow.” Seamus said as he pulled out the tiny silver trident. “This is special, ay. Very unusual.”

“What? What is it?” Harry asked in anticipation.

“It’s a dinglehopper.” Seamus said reverently while clasping it in both wings. “Humans use them for their hair. See?” Seamus demonstrated by placing the tines on his head, swirling them around, and then pulling them up, creating a fluffy puff on top of his seagull head. “Aesthetically pleasing, no?”

“I don’t think I need help with that.” Harry said with a grin. His hair puffed up and stuck up naturally when it dried, to the amusement of Ron. Ron’s hair stayed flat to his head when dry. Seamus handed the dinglehopper back to Harry with a wink and a grin.

“What about that?” Ron asked pointing at the brown curved item.

“Why are you in fish form, Ron?” Seamus asked curiously as he waddled over.

“Why are you in seagull form?” Ron asked petulantly while sticking his tongue out.

“Got scared of Hermione again?” Seamus asked Harry as he picked up the item.

“Nah, just a great white shark.” Harry said.

“Oh something less scary than Hermione.” Seamus said. Ron just sunk down in the water a little and probably said something untoward making bubbles rise to the surface. “Now this!” Seamus said finally focusing on what he was holding. He got excited. “This! I haven’t seen one of these in years! The name is long so I’ll just cut it down. Snarfblaff. Humans used to sit around and stare at each other for hours, which got very boring. So they invented this to create music.”

“Music?” Harry asked in dismay as Seamus blew into one end of the Snarfblaff, only to blow out sand and seaweed making him cough.

“It’s blocked.” He said while Harry was having a minor breakdown.

“My dad is gonna kill me.” Harry said ignoring Seamus. 

“The concert was today?” Ron asked also in dismay. “ ‘Mione’s gonna kill both of us.”

“I’m sorry Seamus!” Harry said as he swiped the Snarfblaff out of Seamus’ wings. “I gotta go! Thanks!”

“Anytime, Mate!” Seamus yelled as Harry and Ron dove under. They didn’t feel the eyes watching their progress as they hurried back towards the palace. Two eels concealed in the shadows watched closely.

—————————

“Yes. Hurry young heir. Hurry to the king’s celebration.” A sibilant voice said as a snake like merman lounged in a cave, watching a bubble which showed what his precious eels were seeing. “Celebration! Ha! When I was in the palace we’d feast!” The merman slithered around. “Now here I am. Banished. Forgotten. While they celebrate... Bellatrix! Rodolphus! I want you to keep a watch on the boy! He may be the key to Albus’ undoing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a stern talking to then wonders about being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid song- a song sung to entice or convey different emotions. Harry does not sing his mermaid song lightly.
> 
> Authors Note: When I say someone sings a mermaid song it means that the song that is sung in The Little Mermaid is what they’re singing. If you remember the order of songs then you can fill in the blanks. This isn’t a songfic so the lyrics aren’t written. I feel that unless the lyrics enhance the story they just throw off the rhythm of reading.

Ron hung back in the doorway of the throne room as Harry floated in front of King Albus, the heir apparent also known as James also known as Dad, and Hermione, right hand merwoman in training. Ron wasn’t sure if having Hermione or Minerva, the usual right hand merwoman, was worse. The king seemed to be the calmest of the three while Harry looked contrite.

“I’m sorry your majesty, dad, ‘mione. I forgot.” Harry said.

“Forgot?” Hermione said tightly.

“Your careless behavior ruined the celebration!” James exploded.

“Not to mention all the planning that went to waste!” Hermione tacked on. “This was my debut as well, Harry! Now I’m the laughing stock of the whole kingdom!” Hermione got so worked up she turned into her sea creature form, an octopus.

“Now, now. Calm yourselves.” King Albus said before James started yelling again. Albus tilted his head at Ron who had automatically swam forward to stand up for Harry against Hermione. “Yes?”

“Well, it’s not his fault. See? There was this shark. With giant teeth! Like huge! And we, we. But then! And then grrrr. Then there was this seagull. And he natters on. Mate, I’m sorry. And-“ Ron so eloquently explained.

“Seagull? You went up to the surface again?!” James asked appalled. Harry glared at Ron who hid behind him at his dad’s outburst.

“Nothing happened.” Harry said offhandedly.

“You could have been seen! One of those- those barbarians could have seen you!” James ranted.

“They’re not barbarians, dad.” Harry said annoyed.

“They’re dangerous, Harry.” James said seriously. “Do you think I want to see my baby boy snared by some fish eaters hook!?”

“I’m not a child, father!” Harry said pulling away from James.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, mister! As long as you live under this ocean you obey my rule!” James barked.

“If you’d just listen!” Harry pleaded.

“Not another word!” James shouted while turning his back. “And I’m never. Never! To hear you going to the surface again. Is that clear?” He turned back to look at Harry.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and a quivering look. He then grit his teeth and quickly swam out of the throne room. Ron following close behind. Hermione seemed torn between following to see if Harry was okay or staying by the king’s side. The king frowned at James as James slumped into the smaller throne next to his.

“Do you think I was too hard on him?” James asked.

“Sometimes a firm hand is needed...” King Albus said but didn’t finish his statement.

“I think he needed to hear it.” Hermione said. “I think he needs to hear it more, honestly.” James looked thoughtful.

“You’re right.” James said. “Harry needs to be reminded almost hourly.”

“No kidding.” Hermione muttered.

“Someone to keep him out of trouble.” James went on.

“Absolutely.” Hermione said.

“And you’re just the person.” James said. 

“I- what?” Hermione said bewildered. “I have duties here.” She said looking at the king.

“I believe it would benefit young Harry.” King Albus said kindly. James lit up and looked at Hermione. Hermione sighed, nodded, and swam out the door.

———————————

Hermione floated down a hallway, still as an octopus, muttering to herself about how she wasn’t a babysitter. She had obligations. Harry and Ron were friends not a job. Although she had been neglecting them lately. 

She looked up and saw Ron swim over to Harry carrying a bag. When Harry received the bag they both glanced around as if making sure the coast was clear. She started following them as they swam away. They made their way out of the palace, down a small valley, and stopped at a big rock. Harry slid the rock to the side letting Ron go in first and then followed after. Hermione darted in before the rock rolled back into place.

She ran into something and blinked a few times to get her bearings. When she looked around, if she was in merwoman form her mouth would have dropped open. It was a cave with natural shelves, a hole at the top let natural light in, illuminating all the items housed within. All the human items.

——————————-

“You ok, mate?” Ron asked while Harry stared intently at the dinglehopper.

“If only he’d understand. I can’t see them the way he sees them. I don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be so bad.” Harry said as he looked imploringly at Ron.

Harry then explained to Ron that he wanted to be human and all the things he wanted to experience. He explained in Mermaid song, ending on a sad note.* Besides Ron, Hermione, and his dad, no one has heard his mermaid song before. He was quite conservative with his voice, waiting for just the right one for him.

Hermione tried to avoid being seen after Harry finished singing, however she ran into an unexpected item that startled her and hurtled her into another item that produced noise. Once she landed Harry and Ron stared at her. She tried to look dignified while random bits and bobs hung off her.

“Hermione?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Harry. What is all... this?” Hermione asked waving all her arms around.

“It’s my collection.” Harry said as he helped remove items off of her.

“Oh. I see. And what will your father say about this?” Hermione asked.

“You’re not gonna tell, are you?” Ron said swimming right up to her. Harry swam up close to her with his hands clasped together.

“Please don’t Hermione. He’d never understand.” Harry explained. Hermione let out a breath.

“Alright, this isn’t helping. Let’s just get you home.” Hermione said as she wrapped a few tentacles around Harry’s hand and started leading him towards the doorway. She missed the shadow being cast from an object moving above the cave but it caught Harry’s attention.

“What is...” Harry said as he swam out the door. When he broke the surface he saw a giant ship only a short distance away illuminated by the moonlight. There were loud bangs and pops coming from the ship as sparkles of different color appeared in the sky.

“Harry what... Oh my.” Hermione said in alarm when she finally noticed the ship and the ruckus after popping up next to him. Harry started swimming towards the ship. “Harry! No! Come back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song sung is Part of Your World
> 
> James is pretty intense and irrational in this but if you rewatch The Little Mermaid King Triton is intense and irrational.
> 
> What do you think of Hermione being in the roll of Sebastian?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to see a human celebration up close and then witness nature’s destructive power. Prince Draco comes face to face with his savior after his ship is torn apart.

When Harry got to the ship he found a way to climb up to a ledge that had an opening in it. He looked through it and saw a bunch of humans dancing around on their feet and legs. It looked to be a celebration. His eyes caught on a human that he’s seen before, on the shore he frequented. That white blond hair was very distinctive. 

“Heya Harry! Quite a sight, ey?” Seamus yelled flying over.

“Shh Seamus, they’ll hear you.” Harry said. Seamus landed next to him.

“Oh! An expedition? We’re out to discover!” Seamus squawked. Harry grabbed his beak and glared at him. He let go and looked back at the human he had been watching.

“I’ve never seen a human this close before.” Harry said. He then rested his arms on the deck and sighed. “He’s very handsome, isn’t he?”

“He’s not my type.” Seamus said after watching the blond for a bit.

————————

Draco was in good spirits, letting the merriment of his men wash over them. They were within a day’s reach of being home, a perfect time to celebrate. Although, as his Uncle Severus had pointed out numerous times, the fireworks and alcohol were meant to celebrate a union of kingdoms.

“May I have everyone’s attention.” Severus said loudly. Everyone immediately stopped and gave him their full attention. “As this voyage was all because of our Prince Draco and today happens to be his birthday, I present him with this present.” 

Severus grabbed the cloth behind him that was draped over something massive and pulled. A giant marble statue of Draco posed heroically with his name emblazoned with gold was what appeared. Draco schooled his face but he wanted to grimace. It so wasn’t him. The men all cheered anyway prompting Draco to wave and smile at them.

“Thank you, Uncle Severus.” Draco said loudly as he clasped the man on the shoulder. The men started back on their merrymaking, ignoring the both of them.

“I was hoping it would be a wedding present.” Severus said snidely while Draco examined his gift. 

“Yes, well, she wasn’t my type.” Draco said snidely back as he crossed his arms. “And judging by the relieved look on her face, and the look she shared with her lady in waiting, I think I saved us all a headache.”

“Your father won’t be happy.” Severus said with a raised eyebrow. “You are at the age to be married.”

“I’ll find someone Uncle Sev.” Draco said walking over and sitting on the railing. 

“Oh really? You’ll just magically find someone?” Severus said in disdain. Draco smirked as he looked out at the ocean. 

“They’re out there somewhere. I can feel it.” Draco said. Since he was looking away he didn’t see Severus roll his eyes in fond exasperation. 

————————

Harry stared wide eyed up at the blond man who had first caught his eye all those months ago. This was the first time he had gotten this close to see the human even though the human didn’t even know he was there. The lighting wasn’t ideal but the brief glimpses from the sparkling lights coming from the sky were enough. 

He ignored the tugs on his tail from most likely Ron as he took in the sharp features. The young man certainly was beautiful. He melted when he heard the man laugh at something that Harry couldn’t hear, since he was so intent on the blond. It wasn’t until the happy look turned to worry on the blond’s face that he finally tuned into the situation. 

Harry turned to see the waves seething, the sky black, and the winds howling. He fell in the water when the ship lurched. He was caught in an undercurrent that spun him away from the ship. Once he righted himself he swam back to the ship, which was heading straight for some jagged rocks. 

Once he broke the surface he looked on in horror as the ship started to break apart after exploding. At some point a fire had broken out and was consuming what was left of the ship. He quickly dove under the water and looked around frantically. He surfaced for a brief moment when he saw a boat but no light blond hair caught his eye so he dove back down. That’s when he saw the blond sinking quickly. 

Harry swam faster than ever as he caught the blond. He then swam away from the undercurrents and broke the surface of the water, making sure the blond’s head was out of the water. By the time he got the young man to shore, the storm had broke and the sun was rising. 

He gazed down worriedly as the blond laid motionless. Seamus waddled around the body and stopped at the human’s bare feet. Harry looked at Seamus as the seagull lifted the blond’s foot up. 

“Is he dead?” Harry asked as he stared intensely down at the blond’s face. Seamus pressed his head to the human’s foot. 

“I... I’m sorry. I don’t hear a heartbeat.” Seamus said sadly. 

“Wait! He’s breathing.” Harry said as the blond’s head turned a little. Harry tucked a strand of hair behind the blond’s ear as he started singing his mermaid song about what he’d give to be human caressing the blond’s face the whole time as he tuned out the rest of the world once more.

Ron and Hermione washed up on shore in creature form not to long after. Ron just watched on worried for his friend. He was a little confused but he hoped everything worked out for his best friend.

Hermione, if she was in merwoman form, would once again be gaping at the scene. Harry was next to a human. A human that he was touching. And a human he was singing a mermaid song for. Harry never sang for anyone! He was singing! For a human!

Harry saw a sliver of grey as the blond’s eyes slowly opened. The blond brought his hand up to hold the one caressing his cheek as he looked on in awe. Harry continued singing his song just for this human. Before he could finish his song he got startled when he heard yelling. 

Harry quickly dove back in the water as Seamus flew off with a startled cry. Harry hid behind some rocks just off the shore as a few men found the blond. They all seemed relieved to have found him as they quickly hefted him up and walked towards the palace. 

“There! He’s fine. He’s alive, which he shouldn’t have been saved in the first place. Let’s go and never come back.” Hermione stated. “This never happened. I won’t say anything. You won’t say anything.” 

Harry climbed on the rock he had hid behind as the men got further away. He quietly started singing his mermaid song that he hadn’t finished but ended up singing loudly at the end, to the mortification of Hermione. Ron was in awe of his friend for being so bold.

“We are leaving, Harry.” Hermione said firmly as she wrapped her tentacles around his arm and dragged him off the rock back into the water.

“But-“ Harry started to protest but bit his tongue at the strong glare he got. 

“Home. Now!” Hermione said waiting for Harry and Ron to start swimming. 

——————————

Two sets of eyes peeked out of the water watching intently. The snake like merman was cackling in his underwater cave. The young one was in love with a human. Not just any human. A prince. The king, especially the heir apparent, would love that. Perhaps he’d help the poor little thing. And add him to his special garden of other poor unfortunate souls. 

——————————

“We looked along the beach but there was no boy. You could have been hallucinating.” Severus said. 

“I do know the difference between what’s real and not, Severus.” Draco said extremely annoyed. He sighed at the unimpressed look he got. “Perhaps, a fisherman or fisherman’s son?”

“Well, it is illegal for any vessel that is not employed by the royal residence to fish. However, if it was one who witnessed the ship going down and saved you then all will be pardoned.” Severus said. 

“Once I’m rested I’ll look.” Draco said earning a surprised eyebrow. 

“Is there any reason why the Prince should be looking?” Severus asked. 

“Well, you said it was time I marry. Perhaps my intended found me. Almost magically so.” Draco said. 

“Cheek.” Severus said with pursed lips as he left the room. 

Draco relaxed back into his bed. It had been hard to make out details of the boy because the sun had been directly behind his head. He knew the boy had dark hair and a melodic voice. That singing had been incredible. He couldn’t get the tune out of his head.

——————————

“What’s with him?” Dean asked as they all watched Harry humming and flitting around, which was highly unusual. 

Mermaid song was a common occurrence in the oceans but for some reason Harry did not like to participate. Those who have been privy to his singing have said it was the most beautiful they had ever heard. The girls figured Harry was waiting for his true love to actually sing, which they thought was so romantic. The boy’s figured Harry just didn’t like his voice. 

“Can’t you tell?” Parvati asked. Before she could elaborate James swam in the room. 

James went to greet his son when Harry swam around him with a happy hum. He blinked in surprise as Harry placed a sea flower behind his ear and kissed his cheek only to then swim out of the room. James looked around at all the other kids in question. 

“What was that about?” James asked. The girls sighed happily. 

“He’s in love.” They said in unison. A few boys gagged a little. 

“Love?” James asked surprised as he held the sea flower in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s happy and joyful one minute and then James just has to ruin it.

Harry’s thoughts were full of blond hair and silver eyes. He couldn’t stop dancing around. You’d think he was a dolphin with how joyful he was. One of the nice ones, not the ones that were part of a gang*. Harry barely gave Hermione his attention, not even questioning why she had been hanging around him so much.

Hermione tried getting it through to Harry by using her own mermaid song*, even including the local sea life. He had snuck away anyway much to her annoyance. When she was about to go find him a messenger came to tell her James had summoned her urgently about Harry. Hermione stopped breathing. Somehow James found out. She knew this would happen.

—————————

“Ron, just tell me.” Harry said as he followed Ron into his treasure cavern with his eyes shut.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then.” The red head said. He then draped an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “Ta da!” The ostentatious statue of Prince Draco now took up residence in the middle of Harry’s cavern.

“Oh Ron!” Harry said happily as he swam over and circled the statue. He then propped his arm on the statue’s shoulder and flirted with it. He then giggled and spun around in the water feeling giddy. He gasped in surprise when James appeared in his cavern looking angry. Ron squeaked and reverted to creature form. “Dad!”

“I set certain rules and expect them to be followed. Did you really save a human?” James asked through gritted teeth.

“I had to!” Harry said.

“Contact between the human world and the mermaid world is strictly forbidden! You know that! Everyone knows that!” James yelled.

“He would have died!” Harry shouted.

“One less human to worry about.” James said waving his hand.

“You don’t even know him.” Harry fired back.

“Know him? I don’t have to know him! They’re all the same! Savage, barbaric, fish eaters! Incapable of any feeling-“

“Dad I love him!” Harry yelled and then gasped in horror as he hid behind the statue, hugging it.

“No.” James said in disbelief. “Have you gone mental. He’s a human! You’re a merman!” 

“I don’t care.” Harry said.

“I’ve tried being reasonable. I’ve tried being lenient. I tried a firm hand. But it seems this is the only way to get through to you!” James roared as he started destroying items around Harry’s cave with his version of the king’s trident. It wasn’t as powerful but it was powerful enough to destroy.

“Dad! Stop!” Harry yelled as he grabbed James’ arm. “Dad no. No!” James aimed his trident at the statue and completely obliterated it. 

Harry released his father and looked at his once beautiful treasure cavern. He started sobbing as he fell to the sea floor where Draco’s statue had been not seeing his dad swim out and looking at him sadly. When his friends came to comfort him he just sent them away. He wasn’t sure how long he cried into his arms but he startled when a voice he had never heard before came from above him.

“Poor child.” An eel said. “Poor sweet child. If only there was something we could do.”

“But there is something.” A second eel said joining the first and wrapping around it.

“Who are you?” Harry asked weakly.

“Don’t be scared.” One eel said as it swam around him. “We represent someone who can help you.”

“Someone who can make all your dreams come true.” The second said swimming right by his head to again join the other eel.

“Just imagine. You. And your prince. Together. Forever.” They said in sync.

“What?” Harry asked a little startled.

“Voldemort has great powers.” One eel whispered. Harry reeled back.

“The sea wizard?” Harry asked. “I- no. I- just get out of here! Leave me alone!” He then once more hid his face in his arms.

“Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion.” One said as they started swimming away. Harry looked up when he heard something land next to him. It was the face of the statue that had been destroyed. He lifted it up and made a decision.

—————————

“I didn’t mean to. It just slipped out.” Hermione lamented as Ron swam back and forth. They both looked up when a shadow passed over them. Harry was swimming flanked by two shady looking eels.

“Harry?” Ron asked as him and Hermione swam after them.

“Harry? Where are you going?” Hermione asked.

“To see Voldemort.” Harry said. Hermione gasped in disbelief.

“Harry you can’t! He’s a demon! A monster!” Hermione exclaimed trying to drag Harry back.

“Why don’t you go tell my father.” Harry said bitterly as he shook Hermione off.

“But I...” Hermione said devastated. Ron swam up next to her. “Come on!” Hermione swam after Harry with Ron right behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is an actual thing. But I just don’t trust dolphins in general. >.>
> 
> *Hermione sang Under the Sea.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the “helpful” sea wizard Voldemort.

They arrived at what looked to be the skeleton of a gigantic sea creature. The eels led Harry to the mouth of the creature but he hesitated. The eels bid him to come in, which he slowly did. The opening grew smaller the further he went in and suddenly he was surrounded by kelp like creatures. He stared down in horror at the faces looking up at him. One wrapped around his arm startling him and making him flail. He finally got through the hallway when a voice beckoned him.

“Come in. Come in. We mustn’t lurk in doorways. It’s rude.” The sibilant sounding voice said. Harry came further into the room where a snake like merman emerged from a giant conch shell. He slithered over to take a seat. “Now you’re here because you have a thing for your prince. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch.” He seemingly laughed at his own joke, if you could consider the bizarre hissing noise a laugh. “The solution is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become human yourself.”

“Can you do that?” Harry asked skeptically.

“My dear, sweet child. That’s what I do. That’s what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk.” Voldemort explained as he came closer to Harry. He then started singing his version of mermaid song*. It was very sibilant and somehow felt oily to Harry but he listened.

“Now listen carefully. I will brew you a potion that will last for three days. Three days. Understand?” Voldemort explained. “This is important. Before the sun sets on the third day you must get the prince to fall in love with you. He must kiss you before the third day. Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. If he does then you’ll remain human permanently. However, if he doesn’t then you turn back into a merman. And then you belong. To. Me.”

“No Harry!” Hermione yelled before her and Ron were wrapped up by the eels. Voldemort grabbed Harry’s chin to regain his attention.

“Have we got a deal?” Voldemort hissed.

“If I become human, I’ll never be with my dad or the others again.” Harry said sadly.

“True. But you’ll have your prince. Life is full of tough choices.” Voldemort said as he slithered around. “Oh let us discuss payment. You can’t have something for nothing.”

“I don’t have anything.” Harry said.

“I’m not asking for much. Just something small. You won’t even notice it missing.” Voldemort said lightly. “What I want from you is your voice.”

“My voice.” Harry asked confused placing a hand over his throat.

“Indeed. No talking. No singing.” Voldemort said.

“But how will I-“

“You’ll have your looks. Your pretty face.” Voldemort said and then once more slipped into mermaid song but this time it felt more urgent. While singing he started making a potion. Before Harry knew it a golden contract was in his face as the song got faster. He glanced around feeling lost but went ahead and signed. 

Voldemort started chanting and a blue vortex appeared. He commanded Harry to sing. Harry started singing. Green smoke like hands appeared and reached into him. He watched as his voice was taken and placed in the shell necklace Voldemort wore around his neck. 

Suddenly a bubble enveloped him. He started twisting and writhing as an intense pain spiked up his tail, splitting it in two. The bubble disappeared and he suddenly couldn’t breath. Ron and Hermione appeared under his arms and swam as quickly as they could to the surface. He broke the surface and took a deep breath. Ron and Hermione helped him swim to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A very sibilant rendition of Poor Unfortunate Soul.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s human! Draco’s pining.

Draco sat on a rock by the palace’s private beach. When the tide was high this area disappeared below water. He was always amazed that the steps leading down had not crumbled away. But sitting here, he couldn’t stop thinking of that melodic voice. He had looked everywhere. Severus had even put out reward signs, but still nothing.

“Where are you?” Draco asked the water. His only answer was the waves rolling up to hit his shoes.

——————————

“Blimey.” Ron said. The stress of the continuous string of situations keeping him from reverting to his merman form. All he could do was stare at his best friend. His very human best friend. Who was busy looking at his feet and wiggling the things onthe end of his feet, whatever they were called.

“We can fix this.” Hermione said repeatedly to herself as she “paced” back and forth. Like Ron, she was too stressed to revert back to her merwoman form.

“Harry!” Seamus said happily as he landed on Harry’s leg that was resting on top of his other leg. “Something seems different about you. Did you use the dinglehopper?” Harry shook his head while grinning madly. He started bouncing his leg lightly. “You’ve made a new discovery?” 

“He has legs you idiot!” Hermione shouted while slapping water at Seamus. 

“Oi! What’s got your tentacles in a knot?!” Seamus said indignant. “And I knew that. I was just playing.”

“He traded his voice to the sea wizard for legs.” Hermione said in dismay as Harry stood up on wobbly legs.

“He’s been turned into a human and he has to make the prince fall in love with him and then they gotta kiss.” Ron said. Harry had managed to stand on his legs without them wobbling.

“He’s only got three days.” Hermione said now annoyed. Before Seamus could reply Harry tried to take a step but ending up stumbling and falling into the water, splashing them all. “This is terrible.” She moaned. “He has human legs! Do you know what his father will say? Do you know what he’ll do?! I have to go and fix this.”

Hermione started to swim into the water intent on swimming back down but she got scooped up before she could fully submerge. She was about to rant at Harry but looking into his big sad green eyes and his desperate face made the fight leave her. She looked at him imploringly.

“Perhaps we can get the wizard to reverse it. There could still be time. And your father will never know.” Hermione said hopefully. “You can change back and go home and...” Harry’s bottom lip quivered. “And just be miserable for your entire life. Alright. I’ll help you find your prince.” She said resigned.

Harry’s face lit up in delight as he kissed one of her tentacles. He set her back down next to Ron. Ron patted Hermione with his fin as they shared a look. Seamus flew over to the beach where a ship wreck had recently been washed ashore, most likely from the earlier hurricane.

“Alright Harry. If you want to be human you gotta dress like one.” Seamus said as he held up the sail and picked up some rope.

——————

Draco decided to stroll down the beach. The hurricane had left a lot of debris on the beach, which was fascinating to see. Before he rounded a corner he could swear he heard talking? Or bizarre wild life. He hoped it wasn’t vagrants or pirates.

“Hello?” Draco called before he rounded the corner. He heard a squawk of a seagull and some splashing. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he finally rounded the corner only to choke on his breath. “Oh.”

Draco walked towards the black haired boy with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. The boy was sitting on a rock and seemed to be wearing a ship’s sail? As he got closer the boy smiled at him brightly and seemed to lean towards him.

“Hello. Are you alright?” Draco asked. The boy nodded his head. As Draco stood in front of the rock he tilted his head. “You seem very familiar, have we met?” The boy nodded his head again. “We have... It’s you. You’re the one I’ve been looking for!” Draco said happily as he clasped the boy’s hands. “What’s your name?”

The boy mouthed something and then held a hand up to his throat looking dismayed. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked. The boy frowned and patted his throat. “You can’t speak?” The boy shook his head. “Oh... you’re not who I thought.” 

Harry huffed and looked annoyed. His face then lit up with an idea. He waved his hand to get the blond’s attention. He started miming that his voice had been taken. “Are you hurt?” Harry waved his hand in the negative and then started to mime that he was from the ocean. “You need help?” Harry just started miming more vigorously but lost his balance and fell off the rock. Luckily Draco caught him. 

“Careful!” Draco said grunting a little at the weight. The boy was shorter than him but was a little stockier. He looked down at the green eyes that looked up at him through dark lashes. “You must have really been through something, huh? I’ll help you.” Draco started leading the boy back the way he came but the boy stumbled around. Draco held him up as the boy seemed to relearn how to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s first official day as a human. He makes an impression on Severus.

Harry sat in a large round tiled hole that had been filled with hot water and bubbles. The lady attending to him had called it a bath tub. The bubbles were different from the ones he was used too. They were like a cross between sea foam and air bubbles but they lasted a little longer, and smelled cleaner. He was having fun gathering them in his arms and blowing them into the air.

“Washed up from a shipwreck. You poor thing.” The kind woman said as she poured warm water over his head. Harry just smiled kindly at her.

————————————

“Draco, I believe it’s time to stop this.” Severus said while sitting at the extremely large dining table as Draco gazed out the large window overlooking the ocean.

“He’s out there, Severus.” Draco said. “I know I didn’t imagine it.”

“Be that as it may, you may have to consider the possibility that he doesn’t want to step forward or that he is already spoken for.” Severus said as he steepled his fingers together. 

“Until he tells me this with his own voice then I refuse to believe that.” Draco said stubbornly. “He’s out there. And I’m going to marry him.”

Before Severus could retort a laugh came from the open doorway. The woman who had been assigned to assist their guest led the boy into the room. The boy slowly walked through the doorway looking around the room. When he finally came into the light Draco’s breath caught at the beautiful sight before him.

Harry had been dressed in more appropriate clothing than a piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a similar outfit to the prince’s just less opulent. A white long sleeved shirt with a simple black jacket and black trousers with shiny black shoes. He was also wearing round wire rimmed glasses, his attendant assuming he stumbled so much because he couldn’t see. He had barely stumbled as he walked over to the prince and bowed politely.

“Well, he cleans up nicely.” Severus commented as he nodded his head politely back. Draco just continued to stare in awe. Severus kept from rolling his eyes as he led their guest over to a chair. Draco snapped out of his daze and pushed the chair in for the boy as he sat before taking his own seat. “It’s not often that we have a dinner guest.” Severus started conversationally.

Harry sat down and looked at what was in front of him. His eyes lit up when he saw the dinglehopper. He picked it up and started running it through his hair happily. He glanced at Draco and saw him giving him a questioning look, while the black haired man looked bewildered. He quickly set the dinglehopper down feeling extremely embarrassed. He glanced up when he heard an odd whoosh sound and saw that the black haired man had a Snarfblaff.

“Do you like this?” The man asked as Harry reached out for it. The man handed it to him. Harry wasn’t listening to the man as he brought the Snarfblaff to his mouth and blew. A cloud of black soot blew out and covered the man’s face. Draco started laughing but coughed to cover it up at the glare he received.

“Why, I believe that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh in weeks, your highness.” Harry’s attendant said and then covered her mouth in horror. “Forgive me for speaking out of turn.”

“That’s alright.” Draco said since it was true.

“What is for dinner?” Severus asked while wiping his face clean and trying not to glare at their guest. 

“It’s the chef’s specialty; Calamari.” The attendant said. They all startled at the crashing sounds coming from the kitchen. “I’ll go see what’s going on.”

Harry glanced around some more at the large room. He was used to large spaces but seeing how humans lived was always going to be fascinating. The man with black hair was giving him a pinched look. Harry figured the man didn’t like him very much after messing up his Snarfblaff. He finally turned his attention to Draco. The prince was looking at him with a small smile making Harry smile back shyly.

“Perhaps you should show our guest the kingdom, Draco.” Severus suggested as the attendant walked out with three covered dishes. She set them all down in front of each of them.

“What was that?” Draco asked as he snapped out of his daze. He couldn’t stop staring at the boy. There was something enchanting about him.

“I said, you should show our guest around the kingdom.” The black haired man said with slight disapproval as he lifted the cover off his plate, giving the blond a flat look. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw a terrified Hermione on the plate. He lifted the cover on his plate and beckoned her over. He re-covered his plate and rested his elbow on it when Draco turned to him.

“What do you think? Will you join me?” Draco asked. The boy nodded emphatically making Draco smile happily.

“Wonderful.” Severus said monotonously. “Let’s eat before the food runs away.” Severus then stabbed his fork down only to encounter air and lettuce. 

——————————

Harry stood on the balcony of the room he was staying in looking down dreamily as Draco seemed to be doing something with a sword. The blond stabbed and slashed the air. Harry didn’t care what he was doing because he was too busy staring at the shirtless man. Draco finally stopped to take a drink and wipe the sweat off his face. He looked up at Harry and smirked. Luckily Harry was leaning against the balcony because his legs turned to jelly. He waved while smiling and quickly retreated to his bedroom.

“This is the worst day of my life, Harry. I hope you realize this.” Hermione said as she rested in a large bowl of water. 

Harry patted her head as he walked over to the bed, setting his glasses down on the side table. He was wearing a loose shirt and loose pants. They were called pajamas. He was very tempted to take them off. He didn’t like the restrictive feeling of clothing. The pajamas were the most comfortable things he’s worn so far but he’d prefer to not be wearing anything. 

He sat on the bed and clung to the side as he sunk in not expecting that. He relaxed his grip and scooted back, bouncing a little. He then flopped down, his head on the large pillow. He grinned at the feeling and flopped around. He stuck his hands under the pillow and nuzzled his face against it.

“We need a plan of how to get him to kiss you. You’ll have to be on your best behavior tomorrow and look your best, of course. It would be nice if we knew more about him but...” Hermione started only to stop talking when she noticed that Harry had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. “Good night, Harry.”

—————————

“Any sign of them?” James asked urgently as the small messenger seahorse came to update him.

“There’s no sign of him or Hermione, your majesty.” The seahorse said sadly. The merman grit his teeth.

“Keep searching! Leave no stone unturned, no coral unsearched. I want them found!” James said. The seahorse nodded and quickly left the throne room.

James swam back to his throne and sat down. He then buried his face his hands, his shoulders shaking as silent tears fell. “What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Just a reminder that this follows the Disney movie. If you rewatch the movie before/during/after reading this you’ll notice that the scenes and dialogue are very similar. I watched the movie multiple times while writing this to capture the feeling of the scenes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Draco shows his unnamed guest his kingdom.

The day dawned bright and early. Harry had been dressed in black trousers and a blue shirt. He tried not to make a face at the pants but he really didn’t like them. His attendant had then led him out to a courtyard where the prince was standing next to a thing that reminded him of seashell chariots only this was boxier and had wheels? He also drew up short when he saw the large creature tethered to the chariot.

“It’s alright. He won’t hurt you.” The attendant said as she gently pushed Harry forward. The prince saw that he wasn’t moving so came forward.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

“The horse, your majesty. I think it scares him.” The attendant explained. Draco nodded in acknowledgment.

“I know horses are quite terrifying when you’re not used to them.” Draco said. He held his hand out for the boy, which was taken without hesitation. He pulled the boy over to the horse and demonstrated how to pet the horse. He then let the boy do it, which he did and then grew more confident.

“Let’s go.” Draco said after a minute of the boy getting friendly with the horse. He led him over to the carriage and helped him step up, following behind him. The footman shut the door and stepped back. Draco turned and waved up at Severus as he snapped the reins getting the horse to move.

The trip into town was a quick one since it was only a bridge away from the palace. It was still early so it was mainly merchants opening shops and setting up for the day. Draco rarely came into town nowadays but being here with the boy, he really needed to learn his name, made him appreciate it. They watched the marketplace come alive. The boy would point out things and Draco would explain it, even the most mundane things like a flowerpot. He even enjoyed dancing with the boy, even if his companion was terribly clumsy.

After a late lunch, Draco decided to take the boy to one of his favorite spots. He helped the boy back into the carriage and then hefted himself up. The boy had an armful of items that had caught his attention. Draco started the carriage and exited the town. He looked down at the reins and held them out for the boy who shoved all his items in his arms and happily took the reins. 

Harry gave the reins a sharp snap making the horse go into a running gallop. The carriage lurched and jumped making Draco lose all the items. The blond looked at him then looked back at their path in fear while Harry grinned maniacally. Draco clung to the carriage as the horse approached a gulch. Harry urged the horse faster. The horse cleared the jump easily but the back wheels hit the edge jarring them. Harry slowed down still grinning while Draco relaxed.

——————————

Draco rowed them out into the lagoon. There were trees that covered the water making it very peaceful and tranquil. Since the sun had set the only illumination was a lantern at the front of the boat, fireflies, and the moon. The normal sounds of the animals seemed to be replaced with a certain mood; calm yet anticipatory.

“I really would like to know your name.” Draco said. The boy smiled as Draco tilted his head in thought. “Carl?” The boy scrunched up his face and shook his head, earning a laugh from Draco. “Edward? Stephen? Aries?” The boy shook his head at each one. He then thought he heard someone whisper, “Harry?” The boy nodded happily as he grabbed Draco’s hands. “Your name is Harry? It suits you.”

Draco watched as the light reflected off Harry’s eyes, his glasses having slipped down his nose. His breath caught at the unfiltered affection he saw in those green eyes. His eyes darted down to the boy’s lips that were quirked in a happy smile. He started to lean forward, Harry copying him. He felt the other boy’s breath on his lips as his eyes slid shut. 

Suddenly the boat jolted and flipped over making them both fall in the shallow water. “Whoa. You alright?” Draco asked after he got his bearings. Harry nodded sullenly, the mood having been broken. Draco helped Harry up and righted the boat as they walked it back to shore. Two eels laughed gleefully from the edge of the lagoon.

——————————-

“I underestimated the brat.” Voldemort hissed angrily having seen how close the boy had come to succeeding. “I’ll have to do something drastic.” He floated over to his potion cabinet to gather ingredients then slithered down to his cauldron. “No way will I let the boy succeed. I’ll have him in my grasp. And use it against the king. I won’t be satisfied until I see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!” Voldemort was enveloped by yellow light as he held his seashell necklace, his features dramatically changing. 

—————————-

Draco was once more on the balcony staring out at the ocean. The melodic tune the boy who saved him sang running through his head, as usual. Severus approached him and clasped his shoulder. They stood together in silence for a moment, taking in the night sky.

“Perhaps it’s time to let this unknown boy go. You seem to have a real flesh and blood interest quite close at hand.” Severus said as if he was pained to even utter that sentence. Draco sighed as Severus walked away knowing the older man just wanted him to be happy.

Draco looked up at the room Harry was staying in and smiled when he saw the boy walk passed the window. He mentally locked the tune away as he started to walk back to the palace to speak to Harry. He froze when the tune in his head was suddenly being sung out loud, originating from the beach. He quickly hurried back to the balcony and squinted down into the darkness. 

A figure was walking along the shoreline, their cloak and dark hair being tossed around by the wind. Golden lines of magic like smoke started creeping towards Draco emanating from a glowing shell the person was wearing around their neck. Once the magic reached him his eyes turned blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry this was a little late in putting up. My cat was cuddling me and it’s the first time he’s cuddled me. I was very reluctant to leave him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of a wedding?

Seamus hurtled through the air spinning happily a few times before flying into a luckily open door of the room Harry was staying in.

“Harry! Mate!” Seamus squawked as he landed on the bed and waddled up. “Harry wake up! I just heard!”

Harry groggily woke up, not appreciating Seamus walking all over him. Hermione stirred from her bowl to glare at the bird who was still going on.

“What are you going on about now?” Hermione asked, flicking water at the bird.

“You did it! You crazy boy, you did it!” Seamus hopped around. “The whole towns buzzing about it. The Prince is getting hitched!” He got two blank stares. “Married! And here ya were, fretting about Harry.” Seamus said patting Harry’s head and then hopping off the bed. “I knew it! And I’m not gonna miss it for the world.” With that Seamus flew out the window.

Harry stared down at his bed in confusion and then it sunk in. Draco wanted to marry him! He was aiming for a kiss but this was so much better. Harry jumped out of bed, stopping to kiss the top of Hermione’s head in happiness before rushing to the door. He skidded a little to glance in the mirror and try to get his hair to lay down flat. He then quickly ran down the stairs and made it to the main staircase that led to the grand entry but stopped when he saw the black haired man speaking to Draco and someone else.

“It seems I was mistaken, Draco. Your mystery savior does in fact exist.” Severus said as he observed the young man who was clinging to the prince quite happily. 

“We wish to be married as soon as possible.” Draco said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

“These things take time. And your parents aren’t due back for at least a few weeks.” Severus said.

“This afternoon. The wedding ship departs at sunset.” Draco said seemingly not hearing Severus or not caring.

“Very well.” Severus said slowly. He wasn’t quite sure how to take the stoic look Draco was giving him. He bowed slightly and went to start preparations.

Harry felt his heart breaking as he clung to the column he was hiding behind. When he heard Draco say wedding ship he tried to call out to Draco but he had no voice. He suddenly couldn’t be there. He ran back up the stairs feeling tears start to roll down his cheeks.

The man who was holding onto Draco and nuzzling against him saw Harry run away. He grinned in glee at the pain he knew he caused, the Prince barely reacted. He brought a hand up to cup the glowing gold seashell pendant he wore and chuckled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding! Interrupted! Prince Draco learns the truth. Voldemort makes his true intentions clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. Chapter 12 will be the last of the main story. I ended up writing 5 extra chapters. I’m posting those separate because those are more of an E rating.

Harry stepped out from behind the dock pole he hid behind as the opulent wedding ship set sale. He could hear the happy music and laughter of the guests getting quieter as they floated away. He leaned against the pole and slid down it, curling up and crying into his arms. His friends watched him sadly as his tears fell into the water.

————————

Seamus hummed the wedding march under his breath as he flew his way to the wedding ship. He realized only after he left Harry that he should have asked where the venue was. Luckily, the town had been full of gossips so he found out the where and the when. As he was looking for Harry, or for at least a place to land, he heard singing. It caught him off guard because it sounded similar to Harry’s voice.

Seamus landed on a porthole and watched a boy, who looked similar to Harry but was definitely not Harry, sing a twisted mermaid song. It was about a plot to own the ocean using Harry. As the boy stepped on the vanity to straighten the mirror, the reflection showed the reflection of the evil sea wizard Voldemort.

Seamus gaped and quickly pulled back from the window. He took off and headed back for the palace, flying as fast as his wings could go. Luckily he caught sight of Harry sitting on the dock. He landed heavily and panted as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at him.

“Har- Harry. Flying to wedding. Course. Saw the watch. Mirror.” Seamus was jumbling everything. “Singing with stolen voice!” Seamus then grabbed Harry’s arm and shook it. “D’ya understand?! The Prince. Is marrying. The sea wizard in disguise!”

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked annoyed while Harry silently gasped in horror.

“Have I ever been wrong?” Seamus flailed getting a terse look. “I mean, when it’s important!”

“What’re we gonna do?” Ron asked as Harry stood up from the dock. He immediately ran and jumped in the water in the direction of the ship. 

Hermione saw Harry struggling since he didn’t know how to swim as a human. She climbed on the dock and saw some barrels. She used her beak to bite through the rope anchoring the barrels to the dock. Harry latched on to one as Hermione slipped back into the water.

“Ron! Get Harry to the ship.” Hermione said as Harry held a rope out for Ron to drag him to the boat with. “I’ll go tell James and the king. And you!” She pointed at Seamus. “Stall that wedding!”

“Aye aye.” Seamus said as Hermione quickly took off. He scratched his head trying to get an idea of how when it struck him.

Seamus took flight over the island calling all the animals to action. Every song bird, every bird that could fly, the crustaceans, the seals, even the dolphins. He got everyone’s attention and told them they were going to crash a wedding. The dolphins looked particularly gleeful about that.

—————————

All the guests bowed as the two grooms walked down the aisle. The Prince looked regal and stoic while his groom to be, although handsome, had an air of superiority to him. They made their way up the few steps to the altar where an elderly man in papal type clothing stood behind. His face was so wrinkled it was amazing he could even see from behind his glasses.

“Dearly beloved,” he started. 

The sea wizard in disguise ignored the old disgusting human. The Prince really was quite pleasant to look at, so marrying him wasn’t really a hardship. He smirked when he saw the sun starting to set. He could feel that the Prince was trying to fight the enchantment but it was exceptionally powerful, even when the blond said his I do, his voice sounded blank but his face looked pained. It was his turn but he frowned at loud squawking getting closer.

Voldemort dodged the birds that suddenly hurtled at his face. He jumped away from the Prince as the whole ship was attacked by wild sea life. The guests started to panic and run as Voldemort glared. Water was suddenly dumped on him, a lobster pinched his nose making him shout in pain. He was then being bounced around by a bunch of seals and ended up in the wedding cake. He stood up about to yell furiously when water was spit at him from a bunch of dolphins. Their laughter ringing in his ears. A seagull appeared and squawked loudly right in his face.

“You little!” He grabbed the gull and started throttling it. The gull had a hold of his necklace when something bit him hard making him shout in pain. The chain broke on his necklace making the seashell pendant go flying. 

The seashell shattered, releasing a golden smoke that emanated a beautiful voice. The smoke started to curl around Harry, who had climbed aboard during the chaos. He felt his voice return to him as he sang the last note of the tune he had begun when his voice was taken away.

“Harry?” Draco asked bewildered as the enchantment broke. He didn’t have time to try to figure out what had happened, or was happening, and where he was as he made his way over to the green eyed boy.

“Draco!” Harry finally said joyfully so.

“You can talk.” Draco stated dumbly and then took Harry in his arms when he finally realized. “It was you. All this time.”

“Draco, I wanted to tell you.” Harry said as he leaned forward to meet Draco in a kiss but gasped and collapsed in pain.

“You’re too late.” A sibilant voice said coming from the man that was going to marry the prince. Harry was laying on the deck, his merman tail on full display as the Prince stared in confusion. “You’re too late!” Bolts of magic hit the evilly laughing man as his skin seemed to rip open and he once more was snake like. Everyone gasped in horror as he slithered towards Harry. He grabbed the boy in a firm grip and sat on the railing just to say, “So long, lover boy.”

“Harry!” Draco yelled as he rushed over to the railing as that creature stole the boy away.

————————-

“Well, it would have been nice to be a King on land as well as in the sea.” Voldemort said as he dragged Harry down further. “It’s not you I want, I have bigger fish to-“

“Voldemort! Stop!” James said holding the King’s trident straight at Voldemort’s face bringing them up short.

“Why heir-apparent James. Or is it King now?” Voldemort said eyeing the gold trident.

“Let him go.” James said dangerously as he brought the trident closer to Voldemort’s neck.

“No. He’s mine now.” Voldemort said pulling Harry closer to himself. He then showed James the glowing contract. “We made a deal.”

“Dad! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I- I-“ Harry cried out as he was suddenly being held by the two eels. James grit his teeth and aimed a powerful blast of magic at the contract. The contract stayed intact while Voldemort laughed.

“See? The contract is legal, binding, and completely unbreakable. Even for you.” Voldemort said and then swam closer to James. “Of course, I don’t mind coming to a different arrangement.” Voldemort said as he let James watch as Harry slowly started to change into one of his kelp like creatures.

——————————

“Draco! What are you doing?” Severus yelled from the wedding ship. Draco was in a rowboat paddling out. This day was going from odd to dangerous extremely quickly. 

“I lost him once! I’m not losing him again!” Draco yelled. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. All he knew was he could do something so he was going to damn well do something. The glowing spot in the ocean seemed like a great place to start.

—————-

James watched in horror at what was being done to his baby boy. Voldemort held the contract up next to Harry. James looked at the trident and then held it up. He signed his signature over Harry’s.

Voldemort started laughing as Harry returned to normal but the vortex that had been around him transferred to his dad. James started to shrink until he had turned into a kelp creature. Harry stared in disbelief as Voldemort swam over and took the crown and trident.

“At last.” Voldemort said ecstatically. “It’s mine.” 

“No!” Harry said looking up from his dad as he attacked Voldemort. The snake like merman threw him against a rock and held the trident up to him. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Voldemort said with glee. Harry looked at it in terror. Voldemort yelled in pain when something sliced his arm. A harpoon was imbedded in the sand next to him. He looked up and saw the prince.

“Draco!” Harry cried as he tried to swim to him but he was held down by Voldemort’s tail.

“After him!” Voldemort yelled as his two eels followed Draco.

Draco managed to make it back to his boat and to get a breath of air before he was dragged under. Two eels wrapped around him. He was too busy struggling to see the orange and blue fish and octopus come to his rescue. The eels suddenly let him go.

“Say goodbye to your lover.” Voldemort hissed as he aimed the trident at Draco. Harry launched himself at Voldemort and pulled back on his head. The magic hit the two eels instead and obliterated them. “No!” Voldemort watched the pieces of his loyal henchmen fall to the ocean floor. He watched enraged as the merman raced up to the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This is the last part of the main story. I actually finished a chaptered story!
> 
> Just a reminder: this is EXACTLY based on DISNEY’S The Little Mermaid movie. Not loosely, not inspired by. I made this to be a shot for shot story of the movie because I wanted you, the reader, to imagine it in your mind as if you were watching the movie. I admit, if you haven’t seen the Disney adaptation or don’t remember it then this story will lack some character development and personality. But this is what the movie is. (Obviously I changed the dialogue to at least fit the HP characters a little better)
> 
> With that, enjoy the thrilling conclusion! I hope it has a happy ending...

“Draco!” Harry said urgently once they were above water. “You gotta get away!”

“I refuse to lose you.” Draco said as he hugged Harry to him. 

The ocean water started bubbling around them. Suddenly something extremely large and gold pushed between them, separating them and lifting them out of the water. The magnified voice of the sea wizard laughing surrounded them. Draco and Harry jumped off the large being before they got too far from the water. They watched as Voldemort grew out of the water to look down on them.

“You pitiful, insignificant fools!” Voldemort boomed as his tail fell where Harry and Draco were clutching each other. They quickly dove out of the way. “Now I am master of all the ocean! All shall bow down to my power!” Voldemort declared as he held the trident up to the sky. Storm clouds started to converge and swirl, high winds started to churn the seas. Voldemort dipped the trident in the water and gave a small swirl creating a whirlpool that kept Draco and Harry apart. 

Harry lost sight of Draco but managed to cling onto some rocks while dodging all the sunken ships suddenly rising to the surface. He tried to keep an eye out for the blond but he was spotted by the sea wizard. He jumped off the rocks when a blast from the trident was aimed at him. He ended up falling to the bottom of the whirlpool hard. There was no water to slow his fall.

Draco had been flung and dragged under but he was able to grab onto a rope of a sunken ship. Due to the chaos the ships were all afloat as if they were never ruined. Draco managed to pull himself up to the deck of the ship and made his way to the ships wheel. This particular ship was missing most of its front which made it exceptionally jagged. He turned the wheel until he had the right aim and steered forward, the momentum of the water and wind throwing the ship forward violently.

Voldemort had looked down on Harry from above the waves, laughing as he aimed the trident. Harry used his whole body to throw himself out of the way of each attack. He felt a slight sting on his forehead as a blast got close enough to graze him. He was growing tired though and he knew the sea wizard was toying with him. He watched wide eyed as a broken ship rammed straight through Voldemort’s body, the sea wizard letting out a dying hiss as his body automatically wrapped around the ship. But Harry didn’t see much more because water suddenly came rushing back to cover him.

————————

The king’s trident floated down to the ocean floor. The creature that it fell next to suddenly turned back into James. In another part of the ocean, many mermaids and mermen swam out of the lair of the sea wizard, finally free.

————————

James’ first priority was to find Harry. He had seen where Harry was while he was a kelp creature but when the whirlpool collapsed he lost sight of him. He was about to freak out when Hermione found him and led him up to the surface. James peaked out of the water and saw Harry sitting on a rock. He was about to swim over when Hermione grabbed his arm and pointed.

Harry was staring at the shore, specifically the figure on the shore. James couldn’t really tell from here but he wagered that was the Prince who his son was infatuated with. In fact, the look on Harry’s face was such a deep longing it made James ache. James let out a sigh.

“He really loves him, doesn’t he?” James asked Hermione.

“He does.” Hermione said solemnly. James shut his eyes.

“There’s a problem.” James said.

“A problem?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Many problems. But the most pressing one is... how much I’m going to miss him.” James said with tears in his eyes. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

————————

Harry had been staring at Draco for, he doesn’t know how long. He knew the blond was alive though. He had been so very tempted to lay on the beach with him but he knew he couldn’t. His dad would never approve. Being forcefully pulled away from Draco hurt too much. He’d rather be at a distance. So he drank in the blond for as long as he could. He gasped when he felt a tingling sensation, his gaze leaving the blond to see his dad giving him a small smile with sad eyes.

Draco had made it to shore somehow, he didn’t even remember how. He must have been unconscious for awhile because he could feel the sun shining and the water sounded calm. He just laid there with his eyes closed taking it all in. He finally opened his eyes when he heard someone wading in the water towards him. He sat up and stood up when he saw it was Harry coming towards him.

Harry rushed out of the water before Draco could take a step forward to wrap his arms around the blond. He hugged the blond tight and didn’t even try to stop the happy tears from flowing. Draco pulled away to look at him almost in disbelief. All Harry could do was laugh and nod. They both leaned in and finally kissed for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it mainly because I got to watch the movie so much just trying to get the feel of the different scenes. Also when I paused I got some funny screenshots.
> 
> There will be a continuation of this. The next few chapters will be my interpretation of the two actually interacting before getting married. I like to imagine that even though it cut to Ariel and Eric’s wedding there was a gap between then. The chapters won’t be on this story because they’re going to be rated E for Explicit.
> 
> I’m not sure what it will be called... Part of That World 2: Electric Boogaloo. Jkjkjk 
> 
> Again! Thank you everyone for reading and I hope this gave you a little enjoyment in these trying times.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. It’s just the beginning.


End file.
